


Hinata Angst Fest

by oikawashusband



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Hinata Shouyou, Astraphobia, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawashusband/pseuds/oikawashusband
Summary: Just a collection of lots and lots of Hinata angst. But guess who's always there? Kageyama!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Hinata Angst Fest

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Hinata being trans (ftm) and wearing a binder for too long, not to mention during practice. Kageyama's there to remind him and scold him.

Hinata and Kageyama were cleaning up the gym. Hinata was about to put the last volleyball away before he collapsed, panting heavily and groaning in pain. Kageyama noticed and rushed to the other's side. 

"Hinata?! Are you alright-" he noticed how Hinata was scratching at his side, a bit low on his ribcage.

He knew now. Why hadn't he noticed that Hinata was wearing that stupid binder? And why did Hinata think it was a good idea to wear it during practice?

"Ka- 'yama... g-get it off- it hurts," the shorter male gasped, eyes squeezing shut.

"Um... Hinata I need to take your shirt off," Kageyama replied, obviously in an awkward position.

Kageyama lifted Hinata up, lifting off his shirt gently. He made sure the other's back was facing him, he didn't want to make his spiker uncomfortable or insecure. He saw the back of the tan colored binder and tapped on Hinata's shoulder, signaling for him to lift his arms. He lifted his arms hesitantly. Kageyama slid off the binder in one sweep and pulled out Hinata's sports bra from the backpack behind him.

He noticed all the bruising on Hinata's sides and cussed under his breath. He inhaled sharply and slid the sports bra over the other's head, pulling it down.

"Shoyo, you can't keep doing this. You're going to have permanent damage if-" he was cut off by the sound of Hinata crying.

He was taken by surprise. Maybe Hinata's dysphoria had been bad lately. 

"I- I cant- I hate having to see myself with... a... chest," Hinata sobbed out.

Kageyama turned Hinata around and hugged him tightly. The reality of having a transgender boyfriend was having to deal with their pain. And having to watch, not really knowing what to say to help. 

"Shoyo, chest or no chest, I don't see you any different," he said softly. "You're still a man to me."

Hinata sobbed into Kageyama's shoulder, choking on his words. Kageyama firmly told Hinata he needed a day without the binder. The next day was Saturday, so he didn't really need to get up and be productive. This was a good thing, because then Hinata wouldn't have to see himself in the mirror, or present masculine in public.

Hinata nodded reluctantly. So the next day, Kageyama came over with snacks and such and watched a movie marathon with him. Hinata got a tad upset occasionally, mostly over his voice and how high pitched it was, even after starting testosterone. 

So Kageyama stayed with him, comforting him through the dysphoria. Trying his hardest, even though he knew he'd never actually know what was going on in the other's mind.


End file.
